


Maybe Palm Readings Are Right

by februarystars26



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn Watching, Yeonbin, handjobs, sort of pwp but there's a little bit of plot?, that youtube palm reader said soobin was a sex obsessive ok it gave me ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarystars26/pseuds/februarystars26
Summary: Soobin thinks the Youtube palm reader who said he had a sex obsession may have had a point. He's just glad the palm reader didn't know his sex obsession was centered on his best friend and bandmate.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 307





	Maybe Palm Readings Are Right

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when the palm reading video first came out and I decided to post it now because it was just sitting in my google docs. Hope you guys enjoy!! It was my first time writing Yeonbin

Soobin’s wearing a lot of hats these days. He’s the host of Music Bank. That’s one hat. He’s the leader of Tomorrow x Together. That’s another hat. They’re getting ready for a comeback very soon. That’s not just one hat. Between the dance practices and the recording and the jacket shooting...that’s like 6 hats. He’s mentoring I-Landers on the show’s finale, that’s another hat. His final hat, and the one that takes up the most of his time, is his occupation as the object of all of Yeonjun’s attention. 

It’s not that it’s bad, necessarily. Soobin’s been half in love with Yeonjun since the day they met. He loves his attention being all on him. It’s just that it’s… inconvenient. For Soobin, that is. Because Yeonjun certainly doesn’t seem to have any problem with it. He seems to enjoy just winding Soobin up without any sort of intention of stopping, like it’s some sort of sport for him. And then Soobin is just left horny and distracted and doesn’t have any time to deal with it before he’s yanked off to his next activity.

What’s worse is that Soobin doesn’t know if Yeonjun knows what he’s doing. To some degree, he has to, the way Yeonjun pulls on his skin and tries to bite his ears and puts his arm around Soobin to drag him around. He has to know what he’s doing to Soobin, but Soobin’s just not sure he realizes what he’s... doing to Soobin. 

Yeonjun’s one of those people who thinks seduction is a game. He plays to get Soobin turned on and then quits when he wins. Soobin bets he’s completely unaffected by it, too. Probably just goes home and works out and goes to bed. Soobin can’t do that, and not just because he hates working out. If he doesn’t have some sort of release, he thinks he would die. Or worse, one of these days Yeonjun is going to lean in and Soobin’s not going to pull away. 

His only option, as he saw it a few months ago, is an almost clinical daily masturbation session. Just to take the edge off. 

His objectives with these sessions are to: 1, come, obviously, so that he can think straight again and 2, not think about Yeonjun while he does it. The latter is becoming increasingly difficult. 

Thankfully, as he’s figured out, through a significant amount of trial and error, if he watches porn he’s actually able to keep his mind on whatever’s on the screen and off his elder member. 

Even if he admits to himself that sometimes in the porn he chooses, the actors bear a resemblance to Yeonjun, it’s still okay. He’s able to reconcile it within himself because they never look exactly like him. 

And how could they, really? No one’s legs are long enough. No one’s lips are full enough. No one’s voice is as distinctive as his. It’s just far enough out of reach that Soobin lets himself get away with it. 

As it goes on longer, as Yeonjun ups his efforts and Soobin’s schedule gets busier, to be honest, Soobin gets a little obsessed with the 10, maybe 15 minutes he gets to himself a day where he can just relieve some tension. 

He usually waits until 3 or 4 in the morning when he knows the others will have finally gone to sleep (the perils of having insomniacs all living together) and then he gets himself off. But tonight he gets back from Music Bank itching to be alone and locked in his room. It’s always like this on the days he has to host. Yeonjun showers him with so much affection to support him before he goes and then he usually demands to hear everything about his day when he gets back. 

He’s gearing himself up for that when he walks back into the office. Braces himself to feel like he’s going insane while Yeonjun rearranges his hair and rubs his shoulders. That’s what he did to Soobin this morning. Wished him good luck and probably didn’t realize that Soobin had fallen asleep before he could get off last night and was now so on edge that he was wondering if there was time to frantically shove Yeonjun against the wall and do something really stupid.

It’s a thought Soobin’s had more than once. It’s why thinking about him while he jacks off would be too dangerous. Because as it already stands, Soobin already spends most of his day half hard and swatting away thoughts about finally pushing Yeonjun against the wall and kissing him breathless. He always wonders if Yeonjun would be surprised. If it would be hot, the way Soobin would have to duck down an inch or two to line their mouths up correctly. He wonders how fast Yeonjun would respond, (if he would respond) and if he’d kiss him back, take over the kiss the way Soobin would let him, the way Soobin wants him to. If he’d reach up and bite Soobin’s ears with some purpose behind it. 

See? That’s why he can’t think about Yeonjun when he gets off. He almost walked into a wall just thinking about it, and he really thinks that if Yeonjun is sitting in the lounge when he gets there, he’ll just turn around and run. 

Instead he finds Taehyun sitting on the couch in his workout clothes. 

“Hi, hyung,” Taehyun greets him. “The show looked good today.” 

“Thanks,” Soobin replies. “Uh, where’s… everyone?” He asks to try to hide that he’s really only wondering about Yeonjun. 

“Ah, Huening Kai and Beomgyu are filming a live with their dinner and PD nim pulled Yeonjun hyung into a producing session last minute, you know?” Taehyun shrugs. 

Soobin feels his eyes get wide. He knows it’s riskier, earlier, but he really needs to shave the top layer of horny off his brain right now, and time alone at the dorm is so rare that he can’t let it slip by. “Oh, well, I’m going to um, head back to the dorm then I think,” he says, already starting to turn towards the door. 

“Don’t you want to wait to see if PD nim needs us for recording?” Taehyun asks, puzzled expression on his face. 

“No, no,” Soobin says, “I’m sure Yeonjunnie can handle it.” And he nearly sprints down to the car to take him home. 

He does a sweep of the dorm once he’s home, just because he doesn’t want any surprises and then he launches himself into his room and onto his bed. It’s actually getting a little bit embarrassing how carefully curated his porn selection is that he keeps on his private browser on his phone. Especially embarrassing because he had to delete everything not that long ago and start from scratch. Everything was fine until that palm reader on Youtube claimed he could tell Soobin had a sex obsession. Yeonjun translated it and teased him for days. Soobin doesn’t think he has one, for the record. 

He thinks that his friend can’t keep his hands to himself and he doesn’t know if and how much he can put his hands back on him and he’s just trying to cope. Nevertheless, he deleted his search history. 

He’s usually a little more refined about this, a little more covered up under blankets, with the lights off. But right now he’s just excited about the prospect of being able to draw this out longer than usual. Maybe actually enjoy it rather than use it as a functional need. No one’s home. He doesn’t have anything to do tonight. So he just lays in the middle of his bed, props his head on a pillow and unbuttons his jeans. He means to just pull them off all the way but, understandably, he gets a little distracted once he works his waistband down. 

With the remaining brain power and motor skills he has, he uses his left hand to scroll for the video he wants. It’s one he watches a lot. One of the boys is wearing an animal print shirt and has a lip ring. It reminds him of… nothing. He stops that train of thought before it can go somewhere dangerous. It reminds him of nothing. Lip rings are hot is all. Soobin thinks they’re cool. 

He strokes himself again while the video plays. The guy with the lip ring is giving the other guy a blow job now, lip ring still on him. God, he wonders what that would feel like, if Yeonjun would ever put it on for him and- 

No. His brain shouts. 

Right, he almost forgot. He can’t do that. He has to preserve his last slip of sanity. He shifts his neck on the bed, tries to focus back in on the video. With every second that passes, though, he’s realizing it’s also dangerous to not get off as quickly as he usually does. He thought dragging this out would be nice… instead it’s just giving his brain more time to think about Yeonjun. 

He speeds his hand up, relaxation be damned. I bet you could come really fast if you did just think about Yeonjun, an unhelpful voice in his head supplies. His hands instead of yours, the voice continues. Soobin bites his cheek and turns up the volume on the video. Tries to drown out his own thoughts. 

It’s fine. He’s close now, anyway, he can feel it low in his stomach. Can hear his breaths coming faster, shallower. See? It’s fine. He didn’t really even think about Yeonjun and he’s about to come and then this will all be-

“Soobin-ah!” he hears from the hallway. 

Soobin freezes. There’s no way. Taehyun said he was in his studio. Soobin’s only been home 25 minutes tops. 

“Soobin-ah!” he hears Yeonjun’s voice again, “I’m ordering dinner, what do you want?” 

And then he hears Yeonjun turning the handle of his bedroom door. 

Soobin’s never moved so fast in his life. He hits the lock button on his phone which, thank god, pauses the video and kills the volume and flips onto his stomach so that his head is down by the end of his bed, his feet by the pillows. His underwear are only half pulled back up and his jeans are still unbuttoned, but he’s hoping from his back you can’t tell. 

He has time to shift on the bed just once, his dick still hard underneath him, which makes his eyes roll back in his head a little, and then Yeonjun is just walking into his room. 

He was really stupid enough to not lock his door. And Yeonjun really has so little regard for personal space that he just walks in.

“I really want to order-” he says upon entering and then stops, looking at Soobin on the bed. “Chicken,” he finishes with a question in his voice. He looks Soobin up and down, like he’s trying to calculate what was happening before he walked in. 

Soobin watches him. He’s wearing one of his usual perfect little outfits today, his long hair swept back. 

“Chicken sounds good,” Soobin finally croaks out, his voice coming out all wrong. 

Yeonjun laughs. “What? Were you napping before I came in?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Soobin answers too quickly. 

Yeonjun’s eyebrow raises. “Ok,” he shrugs like he barely believes him. Then he drops down onto Soobin’s bed. “Will you pull up the menu on your phone while I call so I can read off of it?” he asks. 

“No,” Soobin once again says back at a clip. 

“Why not?” 

“Phone’s dead.” 

“It’s right there,” Yeonjun says, pointing at it where Soobin dropped it next to the pillows. He picks it up and the lock screen displays. “It doesn’t look dead to me,” he says, showing Soobin his own phone. 

Thankfully, Yeonjun doesn’t know his password, but Soobin’s still nervous. “Can I have my phone back?” Soobin asks. 

“No, I need it,” Yeonjun replies. “Ah!” he says angrily. “Why isn’t your passcode still my birthday?”

“Give it back, Yeonjun,” Soobin says again, and he hates that he sounds like a child. To his credit, though, Yeonjun holds the phone out of his reach, which is equally if not more childlike behavior. And Soobin can’t exactly move to get up and grab it right now. Since Yeonjun’s presence has done absolutely nothing to kill his boner. 

“Why are you so weird about me having your phone?” Yeonjun asks. 

“I’m not weird,” Soobin argues. 

Yeonjun laughs, “Yes, you are. You’re being odd. You haven’t even moved since I came in.” He puts his hands into Soobin’s hair and pulls so that Soobin’s face is tipped up to Yeonjun’s above him. 

Soobin should argue him, but he’s so thrown by the sensation, and the enjoyment of it, that he just stares at him, wide eyed. 

“See?” Yeonjun asks, looking satisfied, “Weird.” And then he drops the phone in front of Soobin’s face, activating his face ID and unlocking his phone. Dirty liar. 

Soobin yelps and tries to grab it back from Yeonjun but it’s too late. The phone is unlocked and just from whatever shot the video got paused on when Soobin locked his phone, Yeonjun can tell what he was watching. 

“Oh,” Yeonjun says, intelligently. Soobin says nothing, just stares. “Ah, so, you were uh, in the middle of something, when I came in?” he half asks, half states. It’s pretty clear now the answer is yes.

“Yes,” Soobin mumbles. 

Yeonjun looks down at him like he finally put all the puzzle pieces together. “And you’re still…” 

“Yes.” 

“And I interrupted you.”

“Um.” 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun says. He stands up and walks over to Soobin’s bedroom door that he left thrown open when he walked in. Soobin thinks he’s going to leave without saying anything, which is right. That’s what he should do. That’s what makes sense. It’ll break Soobin’s heart just a little, but it’s what’s right. 

That’s not what Yeonjun does. 

He pushes the door closed, closing them both into Soobin’s room and then, with his back still turned to Soobin says, “I can help you out with that, if you want.” 

Soobin feels his mouth drop open. He couldn’t have heard that right. “What?” he asks, flabbergasted. 

“You know,” Yeonjun says, and no Soobin really doesn’t know. He shakes his head. “I interrupted you, it only seems right that I help you out with it.”

Soobin stutters for a moment before he finds his voice again, “You cannot be serious.”

“What if I was?” 

“Hyung, you- you can’t,” Soobin stutters. 

“Yes, I can,” Yeonjun says, more determined. “Look it won’t be any different for you. You just lie there. Here,” he says, finally returning his phone. “You can even watch your porn. And I’ll just do everything else. I owe you, after all.” 

Soobin just blinks at him. “It’s not a big deal,” Yeonjun adds. Soobin thinks about it. Yeah, it’s not… it’s not really a big deal. Except that it is. But… if Yeonjun insists that it’s not... And he’s offering, and Soobin’s already hard… And Yeonjun is kinda looking at him right now like he’s something he wants to eat and...

“Yeah, yeah ok,” Soobin relents. And he swears Yeonjun almost smirks. 

“Roll over,” Yeonjun tells him. And Soobin does, slowly. And then immediately covers his eye line with his phone. 

He can’t see Yeonjun’s face when he looks at the state of Soobin’s boner, half tucked into his boxers, probably shiny with the spit Soobin put into his hand before he started. He doesn’t want to. He puts the video on again, a much lower volume this time, but still, he just needs to distract himself cause if he thinks too hard about what’s going on, he’ll explode. 

“Ah, poor thing,” he heard Yeonjun say from below his waist. “You should’ve told me sooner.” Soobin kind of hates how gentle Yeonjun’s being with him right now. Untucking him from his boxers, running his hand so lightly up and down Soobin’s shaft. It’s driving him nuts. 

“Yeonjun,” escapes from Soobin’s lips involuntarily and it comes out all breathy and heady. And perhaps most embarrassingly, just completely drops Yeonjun’s honorifics. 

Yeonjun lets out a short laugh. “It’s ok. Just relax.” No. “You won’t even know I’m here.” Literally impossible. 

Soobin doesn’t know how the fuck he landed here, but he guesses it’s exactly what he deserves. He spends every night jacking off watching porn to try to not think about Yeonjun and now Yeonjun is literally giving him a handjob and he’s still trying to watch porn to not think about it. It might be irony. He’s not sure. His brain is starting to short out. 

He was already close when Yeonjun had walked in, and now with the added addition of Yeonjun’s hand, he’s really going to come any second. He opens his mouth to warn Yeonjun but Yeonjun stops moving his hand. Soobin’s eyes roll back in his head. 

“So that palm reader was right then?” Yeonjun asks. 

“What?” Soobin asks, finally moving the phone to meet Yeonjun’s eyes. He’s smirking like a devil. 

“I mean, he said you were a sex obssessive. And you’re literally getting a handjob while you watch porn. Can’t get much worse.” 

Soobin’s indignant, “I’m not, ah-” He cuts off when Yeonjun puts his hand back on him. 

“Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun says, forcing him to meet eyes. “Can I use my mouth?”

Soobin blinks. “You- you wanna-”

“Yeah, I do,” Yeonjun says, something wicked in his eyes. 

“Ok,” Soobin says weakly. 

He does. Soobin drops his phone. It doesn’t matter now. Nothing he’ll ever watch in any porn will ever be as hot as Yeonjun looks. His eyes closed, his arms holding Soobin’s thighs, his mouth, warm and wet and hot all around Soobin. He thinks about that actor in the video he was watching. The one with the lip ring. And how no one else’s lips could ever possibly feel as good as Yeonjun’s do. 

He looks down at Yeonjun. “You’re perfect,” he half whispers, half moans it, because he can’t hold it back. Yeonjun just looks up at him, and Soobin feels himself melting more. 

He’s really going to come this time. He puts his hand in Yeonjun’s hair to tell him. “I’m gonna come,” he gasps. 

Yeonjun smiles, “Ok, feel free,” and moves his mouth back down to Soobin. 

Soobin tugs on Yeonjun’s hair to keep him away. He swears he sees Yeonjun’s nostrils flare. “I can’t come in your mouth,” Soobin argues. 

“Oh, but you really could,” Yeonjun tells him, while he drops his head and licks a line straight up Soobin’s dick, taking him back into his mouth. That’s what finally sets Soobin over the edge. 

Yeonjun tucks Soobin back into his underwear when they’re done. Soobin thinks he’s actually holding himself together remarkably well given the circumstances and then Yeonjun licks a trace of Soobin’s cum off of his lower lip and Soobin snaps, reaching forward to grab Yeonjun by the shoulders and flip him over so that he’s pinning him down. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks Yeonjun. Yeonjun just pulls Soobin down to meet his mouth.

Soobin’s never kissed anyone the way he’s kissing Yeonjun. He didn’t know there could be so much desire behind a kiss. Their hands are all over each other. Soobin runs his hands down Yeonjun’s chest and stops when he hits his waist. Is he that stupid that he didn’t notice before?

“You’re hard,” he states matter of factly. 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun replies. 

“Why?”

“Because I just blew you? Because you kissed me?” Yeonjun responds. 

“You said it wasn’t a big deal,” Soobin reminds him. 

“Fine. It is a big deal,” Yeonjun says.

“Good. Because every waking moment of horniness over the last months has been your fault,” Soobin accuses him and kisses him again. 

Yeonjun makes a faint noise of protest into his mouth and then rolls them over so that he’s on top of Soobin again. 

He reaches up and whispers into Soobin’s ear, “You don’t think it’s the same for me? I spend my whole day just trying to drag you down with me.” Soobin’s head lolls. Yeonjun’s crippling him like this. 

“I wanna get you off,” Soobin half slurs under Yeonjun’s ministrations.

“I’m too close,” Yeonjun says. “Just let me-” He trails off as Yeonjun grinds his hips down on Soobin’s thigh, finding the right friction. 

Soobin sucks a hickey into his neck while he does, which Yeonjun must like, because he comes before Soobin’s even done leaving the bruise on Yeonjun’s neck. Apologies to the make up team.

Soobin should’ve expected the sound Yeonjun makes when he comes to be as sweet as everything else that comes out of his mouth, but it makes him blush just the same. 

They’re both exhausted when they’re done, flopping back onto the bed next to each other. 

Soobin starts laughing, “We never ate.” 

Yeonjun shifts, his eyes already closing, “If we can do that again in the morning, I’ll buy you whatever you want to eat for a week.” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
